Up in Arms (remake)
by Brony1Delta
Summary: *Accepting OCs; Honourably done with the permission of Deadliving* The OCs of Happy Tree Town were discriminated by the canons. But now, one aims to take a stand for the sake of freedom.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Hello! Long time, no see. I'm back after I don't know long. I'm fine. Been doing stuff, meeting new people, trying to get my Driver's License, dealing with a knee injury, accidentally burning my arm… you know, the usual stuff. Anyway, I talked with DeadLiving back in July (I think) asked if I could possibly re-do Up in Arms since he wasn't updating as much as he used to. So, with this, I'm gonna make him, and all of you proud if it's the last thing I do. _

_So, let us begin._

* * *

Up in Arms

Prologue

It all started with protesting downtown which eventually turned into riots. Stores were looted, police stations vandalised, people beaten and injured; it was absolute chaos. But this was only the beginning of what was to come.

Original Characters were known to be downtrodden, called "half-breeds" and looked down upon by their canon counterparts. Jobs were always scarce and money tight, leaving the OCs to fend for themselves. Apparently, who you were determined your place in society and how you were treated. Even Generics, as blank and mysterious as they were, were often better off than OCs, given better jobs and benefits, homes, and better lives.

Many protests and demonstrations against the canons were often put down violently by police, and OCs arrested for "disturbing the peace". That effectively crushed all opposition.

Happy Tree Town was a no man's land for OCs trying to make a decent living. Though many still clung to hope that one would rise up and fight the oppression they were facing. Many had no idea who would step up, but some believed that time was fast approaching.

* * *

_Well hope you guys liked it. Of course, I'll need your help with some OCs. __All OCs are welcomed—that included "military OCs" because I'm definitely not hating on them. _

_Please send any submission in via PM because I would really recommend it. It would be really appreciated. And goodbye. _


	2. Cops and Robbers, and Hope

_**A/N:** *starts playing Gangnam Style* Opp-Opp-Opp-Opp... Oppa Gangnam Style! Welcome to the first ever chapter update I've done in the five months or so that I've been gone from FFN. Hope you like ^_^_

* * *

**Up in Arms**

**Ch.1**

Angus the green rabbit rested on the couch in his crummy apartment, the one he'd been given after his was wrongfully evicted from his home by canons. His snore was loud enough to wake a sleeping bear. Money was tight for him; his job didn't pay much, so he could only rent a low-maintenance apartment on the south side of town. He hated the way he was being treated, and he promised himself to do something about it.

A knock on his door awoke him, and he groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Who's there? If it's the landlord, I don't owe you money till' next month." His heavily Scottish accent echoed through his room as he cleared the cobwebs from his head.

"It's Fiachrius," a voice yelled through the door. "Get your head straight, pal; it's time for us to go!"

Angus stretched his arms and made his way over to the door. He opened it and was met with the sight of a gray schnauzer with blue ears and paws who was standing in the hallway on the other side. "Could you be any louder? You're gonna wake half the freaking building."

"Only way to wake you up nowadays," replied Fiachrius. "Let's go. Jericho and Midnight are on their way. You know what to do, right?"

Angus nodded, walking down the hall with his partner. "It's quick in-and-out operation that shouldn't take us more than a few minutes. It shouldn't go stale if you remembered to take care of the cops."

"Don't worry. They'll be the least of our worries."

They eventually left the apartment, standing at the curb as they waited. The streets were, as usual, empty. OCs couldn't afford cars because of money problems, and since the canons and generics were the only ones driving, the streets were almost always baron like this. A car sped down the road and drove over a puddle, drenching the two OCs in water.

"Fuck OCs!" Toothy laughed at them from the window as they sped away with the driver.

Fiachrius glared in that direction. "One day. I'll kill that beaver."

"Oh, you'll have that chance soon enough," replied Angus.

Soon another car approached from down the road, and they were cautious in case it was another canon driving. Their expectations dropped when it instead slowed to a stop in front of them. The window at the drivers' seat lowered, revealing a purple fox/wolf hybrid behind the wheel and a black panther riding in the passenger's side. "You two ready?"

Fiachrius and Angus sat in the back. The green rabbit picked up an auto-pump shotgun that was lying on the floor and began to load it up, while Fiachrius packed a magazine into an Uzi submachine gun, locking a bullet in the chamber. Eventually they slowed to a stop in front of the Tree Town Central Bank.

"This is it," said Midnight, the panther, her Lee Enfield in her hands. "We go in, hold the place, get the money, and get out. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"The police are out of the picture," said Fiachrius. "Their cars are sabotaged."

"Then it should go smoothly if no one's a member of the NRA," said Jericho, the fox/wolf hybrid. He was brandishing a Desert Eagle. "I rather not get shot at while we're in there."

"I think we should worry more if Flippy's in there," said Angus.

"Right… I forgot about him."

After donning their masks, the OCs got out of the car and approached the bank. Angus kicked open the door, and Midnight struck the nearest canon—Sniffles—with the butt of her Lee Enfield, the anteater falling down to the ground with a bloody nose. She then fired a shot at the ceiling, and immediately, everyone inside—mainly canon characters—ducked in fear of getting shot.

"Y'all know the drill," she yelled; "Cell phones off and everyone on the ground."

The canons did as they were told, turning off whatever electronic devices they had with them before having them confiscated by Angus and Fiachrius. They lay on the ground, fearful of what the OCs would do next. Sniffles was unconscious from the strike the gruff Scottish rabbit had given him. Jericjo aimed his handgun over towards Petunia, who was standing behind the teller counter, "Hands up, canon, or I shoot."

Petunia kept her hands in the air, afraid of the robber's actions. Angus looked around the bank lobby, seeing the lack of a green bear in military uniform. "At least he's not here. This heist would've been over before it started."

Midnight scoffed, "I could've taken him."

"Sure you would," said Angus.

Fiachrius and Jericho stood guard at the front, making sure everyone complied with their orders, while Angus and Midnight ran off into the vault to get what they came for. They were both carrying duffle bags around their backs to load the money in. Inside, they began placing the cash into bags, as much as their hands could carry at one time. Within minutes, half the money that was originally in the vault was gone.

"How much do ya think we have?" asked Midnight.

Angus smiled. "Hell if I know. But it sure is a lot. Enough to keep us going for a while."

"I'll say… Let's get back to the others before the canons decide to fight back."

"I'm right behind you."

They hurried back to the lobby, the money now in their possession. They saw Fiachrius and Jeriocho didn't have any problems. The canons hadn't moved since they announced they were going to rob the place. It made Fiachrius laugh a bit inside, seeing how the mighty canons were reduced to listening to the OCs for a change.

"Did you get it?" the schnauzer asked.

"We got a lot of it," said Midnight. "All that's left for us is to get the hell out of here."

Angus looked at the group of canons and yelled to them, "It's been fun, canons! But I'm afraid this is where we make out leave! But I really do hope we meet each other again!" He fired another shot at the ceiling for the fun of scaring them.

The four OCs hurried out of the bank with their newly acquired loot. They got into their getaway car and sped away from the area.

* * *

Despite the new canon bias against OCs, Flaky couldn't bring herself to hate her brother, Pine, even if they he was an OC himself. The two twins shared a bond, and Pine had always been there for her, so she needed to do the same for him.

Pine didn't need any dandruff shampoo like his sister, seeing as he didn't have the stuff in his quills. The dandruff-less porcupine went through the grocery store, picking up anything as he went along, ignoring the stares from canon characters around him. He made his way to the front counter, all the stuff he needed having been gathered.

On his way, he came across two rabbits, both with baby yellow fur. "How's it going, Limit and Bunny? You two been living well?"

"Since when do OC's live well nowadays?" replied Limit, looking away from a magazine he was reading.

Pine couldn't argue. "So, what magical law has 'Mayor Lumpy the Moron' passed through this time?"

"So far, he's just raising taxes on us. I'm surprised he isn't calling for an OC witch-hunt."

Bunny elbowed her older brother in the ribs. "Don't jinx us. That could be the next thing he passes."

"I highly doubt it," said Pine. "He can't risk it. Not yet, anyways. For a career idiot, he _can_ be clever at times."

Limit looked at Pine, a look of uncertainty on his face. "So what do we do, then? We can't keep living here if this stuff's gonna keep happening."

Pine shrugged. Honestly, he had no idea. "Well it won't be easy getting out of town with 'riot patrol' cops roaming the streets at night. Maybe someone will think about taking a stand against the canons."

"You really think that'll happen?"

"Someday, hopefully. Just not today."

* * *

_**A/N:** I am very rusty at story telling. If your OCs were not in this chapter, they will most likely be in the next. Trust me, I'm trying to get everyone's in and create a wonderful story for you all to read. So, I promise, I'll do my best to get everyone's in. I swear on my... Halo Reach (because I don't have Halo 4 yet). Anyway, have a happy Thanksgiving. _

_~Brony1Delta_


	3. Money Problems

_**A/N: **Just to let you guys know, and this has been floating around my mind for a while, but I will be making a Tumblr page soon. And I mean very soon. So, if you wanna see it, look out for it, because it will be here before you know it. And who knows, maybe I'll... *connection interrupted*_

_This chapter includes financial problems_

* * *

**Up in Arms **

**Chapter 2 **

Despite the new wave of taxes levied upon the OC's, Muffin managed to keep her bakery open and working to full capacity, though she had some helping hands to keep the place running. It wasn't difficult for her; she could bake just about anything. It was almost as if she had a special talent for it that no one—not even Giggles or Petunia—could match.

Opening the oven, she pulled out a fresh pan of strawberry muffins and set them on the counter. Her customer, an OC, would be here soon to pick them up. In truthfulness, she'd rather serve OCs than a canon, seeing as they would not underpay or steal her tips just for the fun of watching her go broke. She hated that.

The bell on the front door rang as a customer entered. Unfortunately, it wasn't the OC she was expecting, but instead a canon—Disco Bear, the self-proclaimed "babe magnet", even though every female, OC and canon, stayed a considerable distance away from him.

"Not him again…" Megan, a green cat who'd been helping Muffin alongside Nina, the lime green two-tailed cat, hung her head in frustration. If rising taxes and difficulty keeping a roof over her head weren't enough, the last thing she wanted was a steadfast bear trying to hit on her and her friends.

Running a comb through his afro, Disco Bear casually strutted over towards the front counter and took a seat. "How're you lovely ladies doin' this evenin'?"

"It _was_ going well until you showed up," said Nina. She had a deep disdain for perverts like him in particular.

"What're you doing here?" Megan turned to face the bear. If she didn't have oven mitts on, she would've grabbed a flying pan.

Disco Bear answered, "Just ordering." He whipped out his wallet and took out a twenty acorn note, placing it on the counter.

Muffin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at this sudden burst generosity—from a canon, especially. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. You just give me ten cupcakes with blueberry frosting and I give you twenty acorns at payment. It's all business and what-not, right?"

Even though it made sense to her, and she needed the money to keep her bakery going, she couldn't let go of the feeling that something was amiss. It was Disco Bear, after all. "Okay, just cupcakes, right? Nothing else?"

"You don't trust me?" Disco Bear crossed his arms in a playfully teasing manner, right before a simultaneous "No!" came from all three girls. "Alright, I get it! Just have the cupcakes done for me before I get back. And you know the deal: two hours or it's free."

"I got it," said Muffin. "I've never missed an order before."

With the slyest smile he ever put on, Disco Bear walked out of the bakery. For the next few moments, there was silence, until Megan broke it. "Something about the way he looked at us makes me think something's up."

"Doesn't he always look at every girl like that?" said Nina.

"You got a point there."

Muffin, on the other hand tried not to think about it. Sure, Disco Bear seemed strange today—much stranger than he normally acted—but she would have to deal with it later. She turned to face Megan and Nina. "We might as well start while we still can. New taxes are here soon, so we need to work on keeping our income high."

"Think we can put something in his purchase?" asked Megan, a cunning smile etching across her face.

Muffin shook her head. "No, we can't. If this goes well, he might—just might—put in a good word to the canons. Hopefully."

"I wouldn't hold onto that thought too long, Muffin," said Nina. "Who knows what he plans to do."

The bell on the door rang again, and this time it was the OC that entered: a dark blue fox wearing a black tank top with the picture of a blue star on front. He took his fedora off, setting on the table beside him.

Muffin looked up and smiled. "Hi there, Bailey. We have your order: three blueberry muffins ready to eat."

"Thanks." Bailey reached into his wallet and set ten dollars on the front counter. He took one of the muffins and bit into it. Before he could give a compliment, police sirens blared from outside as bright flashes of blue and red lights appeared on the window. The door burst open; Sapphire, a blue rabbit, Samiee Williams, an orange fox, and Leif, a clover-green deer, hurried into the building.

They slammed the door shut, pressed against it to keep the police from coming in. Samiee was busy trying to lower his heart rate after the long chase through the town. "Tell me we lost him."

Leif glared over at Sapphire. "Why the hell did I even listen to you? I knew this was a bad idea."

"Then why'd you come along, idiot?" Sapphire rebutted.

Megan hopped over the counter. "Guys, what's going on—?"

"If you love us, you'll let us hide until the cops are gone!" Before anyone had a chance to respond, the three of them ran into the back, hiding in the kitchen. The door opened, and a police officer entered. It was Flippy, though thankfully he wasn't in flip-out mode. He wore a bullet-proof vest over his fatigue, though his beret was still worn on his head.

Nina glared at him. The last person she wanted to see was Flippy.

"Is there a reason you're here, officer?" Bailey asked. He was timid, as was Muffin and Megan, seeing as the most volatile person in Happy Tree Town, who was the head of the local police department, and commander of the riot patrol unit, here in the bakery.

"I saw three culprits run in here. Someone tipped the Tree Town Police Department (TTPD) that they were selling illegal narcotics, and I'm here to take them in." Flippy held his badge in the light, solidifying that they were in no position to refuse.

In the kitchen, Leif was shaking like a leaf. Tree Town Prison was a death sentence for OC's that were sent there. Samiee waited patiently for Flippy to leave, his ear pressed against the door and listening to the conversation currently going on in the next room, while Sapphire used his time to wonder what the word 'narcotics' meant.

Bailey shook his head. "No, we didn't see anyone come in here."

Flippy eyed him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Nina snapped. "Now could you leave?"

The bear shot a glare towards her. _Stupid OCs_. His hand placed on a pistol, he walked out the door; got in his car and drove off, the sirens fading away within seconds. Once he was gone, Leif, Sapphire, and Samiee emerged from the kitchen.

"Is it over?" the orange fox asked.

Sapphire looked at the group. "Could someone tell me what narcotics means—?"

"It means drugs!" yelled Megan. She was obviously furious at this. "I thought you said you stopped selling drugs three months ago."

"Well how the hell else am I supposed to make money?" Sapphire shot back.

"I don't know… Maybe you could get _a job_?"

Sapphire let out a fake laugh. "A job? And what type of job in this town is hiring OCs? 'Idiot Overlord', Lumpy, managed to get all the good paying places covered."

"You could work here," Muffin chimed. "I've owned this place since I first moved here, so Lumpy can't take it away. Plus, we could always use extra help."

Megan stared over at her. "I don't really think that's a good idea. Sapphire's not really the baking type."

"If it makes money and has benefits, I'm in," said the rabbit almost immediately.

"Could we work here, too?" asked Samiee, with a reference to Leif.

Nina nodded. "Sure, you and Leif can deliver orders."

Leif smiled in relief. "Finally, some work. My luck's starting to turn around. So is there anything we have to do now?"

"Well, we have an order for Disco Bear we have to get started on."

"What did he get?"

"Ten cupcakes for twenty dollars," answered Megan.

Sapphire took off his jacket and ski hat and set it on a chair to avoid getting it messed up with frosting. "Alright, that shouldn't be too hard. And who knows, this might actually be a good deal. Things are starting to look up. Now…" He turned around and stared at the oven. "How the hell do you use this thing?"

Megan facepalmed. _This is going to be an interesting bake._

* * *

_**A/N:** Welp... I dunno how this chapter turned out for you. I'm just introducing most of the OCs on the first few chapters. Yeah... So... Goodbye... _


	4. Money Problems Pt II

_**A/N:** I have two things to say: _

_1) I got about a lot of OCs I need to get through. I'm posting this chapter up just to get it out of the way so I can start focusing on the other characters and how they're dealing under the canons' iron fist rule. But fret not, I'm trying my hardest to get everyone's OC. I've just ran out of ideas for this chapter so I'm making it a continuation of the last chapter. _

_2) Alright, I'm gonna say this now before anymore people bring it up, no OCs that are related to canons. Pine and someone else's OC are the only ones that are gonna be related to a canon, alright? It's nothing personal, it's just I rather keep the discriminatory environment that this story was made for, and OC-Canon relations would ruin it. Sorry, but that's how it is. _

* * *

Up in Arms

Chapter 3

_Ding!_

The moment he heard the timer on the oven go off, Sapphire hurried over. He took a peek inside to see a pan of four cupcakes, golden brown tops. It made his mouth water at the sight; he thought about taking one, but he lived by a personal code: as long as he was helping a friend, he would never do anything that would possibly hurt their chances. "Alright, the last of the cupcakes are done! It's time to take them out."

He opened the oven and reached inside—

"Sapphire . . ." Megan walked over and held out a pair of oven mitts. "Don't forget to put these on this time," she said.

The blue rabbit glanced at his hands, which were bandaged after suffering from third-degree burns. It wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know when to use oven mitts when baking?

After donning the mitts, he reached inside and took the pan out, and set it on the counter. "Looks good," Samiee said. "This is sure to make Disco's waistline increase by at least two sizes. Or more, if that's even possible."

"All that's left is the frosting," said Muffin. She picked an icing dispenser up off the counter and spread blue frosting on the cupcakes. She finished with a satisfied smile. "We're done: ten cupcakes for Disco Bear."

She looked around; they were all covered in flour and batter after working on the recipe. Leif snickered at bit, from a feeling of accomplishment. It was the first thing he saw though that hadn't gone completely horrible. "That was much easier than I thought. And no one got hurt."

Nina nodded. "Yeah, except Sapphire."

"Tell me how I was supposed to know when to put oven mitts on," the blue rabbit rebutted.

"You're pulling muffins out of a scolding hot oven. How would you not know when to put them on—?"

"_Guys!_" Muffin stopped their fighting. "We shouldn't be arguing right now."

Megan agreed with her, "She's totally right. An opportunity like this comes once in an OC's lifetime. Let's just enjoy this!"

They let the silence linger over them, cementing their gleeful mood that had set upon the room, before it was broken when the bell of the door jingled as Disco Bear walked in. Muffin, Megan, and Nina still cast the bear looks of indifference; although even though it was hard to trust him this time, even at this moment, they couldn't help but feel that they might have been overreacting earlier.

"You girls got my cupcakes ready?"

"Right here!" Muffin placed the order of cupcakes inside a plastic container and handed them over to Disco Bear.

He looked at the delicious pastries in delight. "These look amazing!" He opened the container, took one out, and bit into it. Initially his eyes were glazed over after taking the first bite, but then he began to eye the confection in suspicion.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Nina.

"I think there is," he said. He reached into his mouth and pulled out what looked like a rat leg. "Is this some type of new ingredient you're using?"

"Yeah, it is," said Sapphire, "It's called: 'What the hell are you talking about?' We have no idea how that got in there."

"Well pretty funny how when I took a bite, this thing suddenly got in my mouth. I know it didn't just fly in there, did it?"

Megan shrugged. "How should we know? Trash is usually the only thing you can get close without it running away in fear." Her statement earned a couple of giggles from the other bakers.

Disco scoffed, arrogantly, "Make jokes all you want, babe. But I can report this to the hearth inspector—"

"You mean the dork anteater with glasses?" asked Leif.

"Yes, him, and he can put this entire place on lockdown for health violations."

"In that case, this place should have shut down a long time ago. You're a walking health violation," Samiee retorted.

Muffin ignored the comment from him, opting to try and use reasoning. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was get on the bear's bad side. "Please, Disco. You can't shut this place down. You just can't!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Think of how much common decency you'll earn," said Sapphire, "It's something that you could really, really use."

Disco shot back, "Oh, like you have any decency yourself, OC."

It took combined strengths from Nina, Bailey, and Samiee to keep the rabbit from jumping at the retro-stuck bear. Disco tapped his chin. "On the other hand, I can agree to keep my mouth shut . . . for a fee, at least."

Muffin stammered, nervously, "How . . . How much?"

Disco Bear looked around for any type of compensation he could use, until he laid his eyes on a jar that was placed on the counter. "How about whatever's in there?"

Muffin's jaw dropped. "My . . . savings jar? But I'm using that to help pay off taxes for the store!"

"It's either that, or I can call the health inspector and you can deal with him. But I figure we both know whose side he'll take." Disco Bear's face contorted into a sneer after he gave Muffin the ultimatum.

In the silence, Sapphire started snickering. "Alright, joke's over Disco Bear."

"What're you talking about?"

"We're all being punk'd, aren't we? Come on, where are the cameras. I know they must be around here somewhere."

Disco Bear shook his head. "No cameras. This . . . is real life."

The fox had no idea what to do. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the bear was all too right. Canons had little regard for OCs anyway, so a Health Inspector would be absolute horror to her. Sighing, she walked over, opened the jar, took out the money, and handed it over to Disco Bear.

The others were giving deathly glares at him. Disco Bear shrugged it off. "Oh, will you all just stop with those looks? I'm just looking out for my health and for the health of others."

Leif scoffed, "Your health? That's a laugh."

Shrugging off the deer's words, Disco Bear left the building with the container of cupcakes still in his hands. Before they could say anything, Disco popped back into the bakery. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, and one more thing. This…" he held up the "rat leg" for them, "is paper-mache. Thanks for the free cupcakes, y'all!"

He left, leaving the entire bakery in a state of disbelief. "That son of a bitch stole from us!" said Sapphire, "Bastard; I hope someone bakes him into a cupcake."

Muffin was taking the news worst of all; without that money, she wouldn't be able to pay off taxes towards the bakery, and her bakery was one of the few things Lumpy had not been able to takeover. But now, that guarantee was quickly fading.

* * *

_Well I got out this done. Now I can focus on other OCs. And I hope you all have or have had a Merry Happy Christmas or Hanukkah or celebration in the month of December because . . . well, I hope you just do. _


	5. Just Another Day

**_A/N:_**_ Hello. This is Brony1Delta. Two things: _

_1) Just curious, do you read author's notes? _

_2) There have been a lot of things happening here that I can't even begin to describe. I got midterms coming up and my Final Exam for Night school, as well as a ton of other stuff that needs sorting out. I'm trying my hardest to get through this for you guys. You have no idea how hard this is. In the meantime, I got myself a Tumblr account and I plan to start updating soon! The link's on my page, so if you wanna ask questions or do anything that'll get my attention and start making my butt active on Tumblr, I'll be there . . . waiting. So, here's the new chapter._

* * *

**Up in Arms**

**_Chapter 4: "Just Another Day" _**

Lumpy sat in his big office, playing with a toy fire truck that was on his desk. It was boring being Mayor of an entire town with all the paper work, announcements he had to make regarding improving the town, and ensuring that the OCs stayed in line. Of course, that last part was difficult due to the fact that there were rumors around town about a movement organizing against him. He'd have to snuff them out before they got too big.

A knock on his door brought his short attention away from the truck in his hands. He sighed. More work. "Come in!"

It opened and Truffles walked into the office. "Lumpy…"

"What is it?" the moose asked, irritant, "I am currently doing important business right now."

Truffles raised a brow. "It looks like you're playing with a toy."

Lumpy quickly hid the toy under his desk. "Is there anything you came to me with, Truffles?"

"We found out that the bank robbery a few days ago might have been done by affiliates of that movement we've been hearing about."

Lumpy tried to think of something. Obviously, if he could survive this long as Mayor, then he could definitely do something about this. _Come on, Lumpy, you can do it._ "Well, I got nothing. Just put the police in red alert and make sure no OC thinks they're safe. The last thing we need is a breach."

Truffles shrugged and left. Lumpy, on the other hand, returned to his toy fire truck.

* * *

Propaganda posters plastered across the side of the Tree Town Supermarket had entirely been defiled by spray paint left by a certain black panther covering her face with a bandanna. Luckily there weren't any canons around to see her. Shaking the can, she proceeded to write some colourful language, as well as _"DeadLiving Rulz!"_ on the wall. She stepped back and smiled at her handiwork.

Fiachrius, who was also brandishing a bandanna, walked up to her. "Are you done yet, Midnight—?" He noticed the writing on the wall, barely able to stifle a laugh, "Wow . . . That's mean."

"Just summing up what I feel about the bastard," replied Midnight.

"We should get out of here before anyone sees us. Wouldn't want to spend a night in prison, especially after the bank robbery we pulled."

They hurried away from the Supermarket, back into a red Ferrari with black flames on the side, and fled the area. "Tell me," said Fiachrius, "What do you think Lumpy's gonna do now?"

"The most that he's done so far is raise taxes. Whatever he does next, no OC is gonna like it," said Midnight.

"What do we do now?"

"Just wait for the canons to make their next move. After that, whatever they do to canons, we jump on it."

* * *

No one talked bad about Patch—at least not while he was around. He usually intimidated everyone, regardless if they were canons or his fellow OCs. The young cat/wolf hybrid was an enigma. You'd have a much more difficult time trying to get him to talk willingly than figuring out what went on inside his head.

A loud noise suddenly blared in his ears. That noise soon became music. He turned to see a trio of wolves playing instruments not too far off. They looked like a rock band. They finished the music they were playing, before noticing Patch staring at them from across the street.

"Hey!" Creed, the lead guitarist, called over, "Did you like the song?"

Patch's only response was, "No."

"Could you explain what was wrong with it?" asked Rager.

"No."

There was a long silence between the four of them, so thick that you could cut through it with a knife. Chest stepped from the drums. "So I take it you're not a big fan of music," he said.

A suggestive look from Patch told him he was right. "We're just trying to make a name for ourselves around here," Chester continued; "It's hard getting money in town as you should know, so we're trying to get a band going."

"A band?"

Rager nodded. "Yeah. We're pretty talented. We've been practicing for weeks so get can find someplace to take off."

These guys couldn't be serious, could they? As if they would have a chance at achieving such a dream in these times. Patch shrugged. If there was one thing he learned in life, it was never to get involved in anyone else's lives. "Right. Good luck with that." With that, he walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Creed called after him, "You wanna join?"

"Not really," replied Patch. "In all honesty, I don't believe what you're trying to do will work out."

Chester scoffed at the claim, "Says you! You'll see. We'll be the biggest thing in Tree Town before you know it."

Patch glanced back at them. "Like I said before, good luck with that."

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah, this chapter could've gone better. And one more thing, I'm putting a temporary hold on OCs for the moment until I get the ones I have already in. _


End file.
